digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Gomamon (DCS)
|in-training=Pukamon |rookie='Gomamon' Betamon |champion=Ikkakumon Seadramon |ultimate=Zudomon }} Gomamon is a fictional character and from the fanfictional Digimon Cinematic Sagas. Gomamon is partner to a DigiDestined named Jacob "Jake" Thacher. Description Gomamon has more relaxed personality than Jake who is always stressed about his parents. His more fun-loving and hates when his teammates are arguing about anything. Attacks *'Marching Fishes': Gomamon gathers a hoard of fishes to attack the enemy or to just help him out. Appearances Digimon: First Adventure The film describes how Gomamon met Jake for the first time. She and the other Partner Digimon Bio-Emerged into the real world with the Digivices as Pukamon, and Digivolved into Betamon (his original Rookie form) for the first time in the battle against Kuwagamon. Kevin Harmon took care of Piyomon and the others until Miyuki and four children were told to arrive into the Streamix Corporation office. But they were sent into the Digital World by Devimon's interference with the Black Gears. Betamon was sent with Jake to the underground tunnels and sewer tubes of the File Island. They explored the tunnels and faced Drimogemon who was also controlled by a Black Gear. Betamon Digivolved into Seadramon for the first time and freed Drimogemon with Greymon's assistance. They were told about Devimon and they traveled into the Village of Beginnings to save Edmund Harmon and Patamon from Leomon who was controlled by six Black Gears. After Leomon was free, Betamon listened with the DigiDestined and the other Partner Digimon story about the origins of the darkness in the Digital World and how the DigiDestined were meant to destroy it. Then, they all agreed to follow Devimon's forces into Kyoto. In Kyoto, Betamon was part of the team that fought against Centauromon and Unimon. After freeing them from the control of the Black Gears, they joined the others to destroy Devimon. However, none of the Partner Digimon was powerful enough, and it was the sacrifice of Angemon that secured the victory for the DigiDestined. One month after the battle of Kyoto, Betamon was living with the other Partner Digimon in the special office of the Streamix Corporation made for the DigiDestined as their headquarters. Digimon: Network Battles Betamon had been on Jake's side for eight months. He was excited to learn a way to Digivolve into the Ultimate Level. Betamon participates into the battle against Shellmon where he is severely wounded by interference of the DigiShadow and a weapon named Yuggoth. He even De-Digivolved back into Pukamon. Later Pukamon revealed into his current Rookie form: Gomamon. He later accompanied Jake into Oklahoma City to find one of the new D-3 Digivices. They found out that Troy's cousin Daniel "Dan" Linwood was a new DigiDestined adnd that a Digimon named Veemon was his Partner Digimon. After a brief confrontation, the DigiShadow was revealed to be Wei Xueqi and later Gomamon and the others were informed of Etemon's plans. But in the final battle, Gomamon Digivolved into his new Champion form Ikkakumon for the first time. Digimon: The Third World Two years later, Gomamon had fought against several randomly Bio-Emerged Digimon. But he wasn't with the other DigiDestined when they fought against Mammon. Gomamon didn't even fight when Vamdemon's forces attacked Gennai's house, but was there to see it. Gomamon's image was also seen in one of the cards needed to open the gate in Vamdemon's castle. Using that card opened the gateway to the human world, while replacing it a card of Agumon turned it into the gateway to the Dark Ocean. In the final battle, Gomamon fought as Ikkakumon, until Jake learned to show himself as truly reliable, and therefore helping Ikkakumon to Digivolve into Zudomon. Digimon: Digitaclysm – Part 1 One year later, when the Chaotic Masters attack both the Digital World and the real world, Gomamon is easily defeated by them as Zudomon. After evacuating Los Angeles, Seamus and Gabumon are tricked by Treemon to fight Troy and Agumon. Gomamon wants to stop the fight, but is forced to realize that he is not powerful enough to do anything. After the Digimon Sovereigns interrupt the fight, Jake and Gomamon are among those who are sent into Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. The city is invaded by Pinocchimon and his army. Gomamon and Jake, along with a small band of local DigiDestined initially fight back, a South African DigiDestined Nadia Coetzee and her partner Palmon join into the battle later. As Zudomon, Gomamon manages to defeat one of the Garbagemon, Pinocchimon's elite soldiers. The battle ends when Seamus and MetalGarurumon destroy Pinocchimon. Digimon: Digitaclysm – Part 2 When the other teams of the DigiDestined were fighting against Machinedramon, Gomamon and Jake remained with Seamus, Nadia, Gabumon and Palmon to get more Digimon to join the rebellion against the Chaotic Masters. After Machinedramon was defeated, Gomamon temporarily joins the other DigiDestined and Partner Digimon in the evacuation point until he and Jake decide to co-lead a team with Nadia and Palmon to fight against a legion of Menacemon led by MarineDevimon in Sydney, Australia. MarineDevimon proves to be a powerful opponent, but then both Zudomon and Lilymon (Palmon's Ultimate form) are able to defeat him. Then they travel into Los Angeles to help the others to defeat Piemon, the last Chaotic Master. But Piemon's new powers emerge and strike almost every DigiDestined and Partner Digimon down. HolyAngemon, however, restores them to full power and soon after that, Piemon is defeated. But Piemon's actions had already made the distortions of the worlds even larger and released his master, Apocalymon, from the dark space behind the Wall of Fire. Apocalymon took away Gomamon's power and destroyed Jake's Digivice and the Crest of Reliability in order to prevent him from Digivolving ever again. But the collective will of all DigiDestined as well the finding of the Crest of Destiny allowed the other Crests and Digivices to be restored. While Omegamon and Imperialdramon Paladin Mode purified the corrupted Digimon spirits who had bound themselves to Apocalymon, the DigiDestined sacrificed their Crests to break Apocalymon's connection to the original darkness and used their Digivices to destroy his main body once and for all. But after Robert Harmon had sacrificed himself to restore the balance between the worlds, Jake and Gomamon were forced to go separate ways because the natural laws of the worlds didn't allow the Digimon to say in the real world or humans to stay in the Digital World. In 2021, the Worldwide Network of the DigiDestined (W.N.D.D.) started the first test of the balanced Digi-Gate which allow traveling between the worlds without causing distortions. It is assumed that Gomamon was reunited with Jake after the gate was officially put in use as a travel method. Other forms Category:Fan Digimon